Men's shirt collars are normally sized in half inch increments, which means that they are in the order of one-quarter inch too small or too large for many wearers. Compensating snaps, loops, and other extension devices have been created to cope with this problem, but all have proven to be generally impractical, and have never been generally accepted
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a shirt collar that can have its circumferential size selectively adjusted.
A further object of this invention is to provide a size-adjustable shirt collar that will not interfere with the necktie space of the shirt.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a size adjustable shirt collar that will retain a neat and refined appearance regardless of the degree of the adjustment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a size adjustable shirt collar which can be easily adjusted.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a size adjustable shirt collar wherein the adjustment elements are essentially hidden from view.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.